Many infants suck their thumbs or other fingers, a habit which is usually outgrown by the time a child is walking and talking. However, a small percentage of children retain that habit even continuing into their early school years. Finger sucking can result in a variety of dental problems which may become serious malformations of the deciduous teeth and when the activity is continuous and extends beyond the sixth year there will be problems when the permanent teeth erupt. With older children the habit may lead to teasing by their peers and sometimes being singled out and embarrassed by an inconsiderate teacher.
Over the years a variety of devices have been developed to break an infant or child of the habit of sucking his thumb. The sucking of another finger or fingers has not been so specifically addressed. Early patents for devices to deter thumb sucking appear more like torture contrivances then useful devices. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,345,783, Kelly taught a device that consisted of an adjustable bracelet that is locked around the wrist of an infant. A bar is screwed into the bracelet and extends upward. Attached to the bar is a thumb ring that surrounds the thumb and holds it in one orientation. A piece of the bar is bent over at the top to prevent the infant from obtaining suction when he tries to suck his thumb. The bracelet and height of the thumb ring are adjustable to accommodate different size hands and the infant's growth.
Other devices to deter thumb sucking consist of rigid tubes that fit over the thumb and are affixed to the wrist with a tie or band. Such devices were taught by Davis in U.S. Pat. No. 1,794,515 and Klosky in U.S. Pat. No. 1,929,318. These devices restrict any movement of the thumb and prevents the wearer from grasping and holding any object. Thompson devised a version that fits over the thumb and is tied around the wrist, but his device was made of a coiled flexible wire so it was somewhat flexible and the child could have some thumb movement though grasping or retaining any object appears impossible. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,143,927)
Newmark in U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,126 taught the use of a cylindrical cap that fits over the thumb and had a tongue extending downward to the wrist. There were openings at the lower part of the tongue through which a string was threaded and tied around the wrist to retain the device. This cap had ribs along the inner surface that cooperated with openings to allow air to flow in and prevent the formation of suction when the child sucked her thumb. The device was made of rubber or a resilient plastic so the child could have some grasping ability while wearing the device. However, a child could bite through a rubber cap and also easily remove the device from her hand.
Orr et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,176, disclosed a plastic cylinder that was closed at one end and open at the other to receive the thumb. A woven sheath was attached to the inside of the cylinder at the closed end. The thumb was inserted into the sheath and any attempt to remove it only tightened the hold. A U-shaped key could be used to widen the sheath so the user could remove his thumb. An ornamental figure could be attached to, the cylinder. This device would also make it impossible for the wearer to grasp or retain any object in the hand.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,405, Brock devised a glove made of terry cloth with the pile on the outside and having only a finger sheath for the thumb. The remaining fingers were uncovered. The glove had a slit wrist band which could be closed using a snap to maintain the glove on the hand. The distal end of the thumb sheath was coated with latex in such a manner that many terry cloth pile loops formed protrusions coated with the latex to provide an unpleasant sensation in the mouth. The latex coating could easily become detached in pieces when a child sucked or chewed on the thumb cover posing a choking problem. Latex can also become a serious a problem if the child was allergic to it. Additionally, the dexterity of the user would be limited by the clumsy thumb cover.
Though some of the prior art devices may be used for infants, a child of three or older can remove many of them. The rigid thumb covers prevent a child from grasping an object and are not only uncomfortable and unsightly, but can interfere with proper hand coordination and development. Plastic and latex devices can be bitten off and, as noted above, pose very serious choking problems.
A more recent device to discourage thumb sucking has been advertised in the Leaps and Bounds catalogue for Spring 2006 at page 27. The device is made of clear plastic and is affixed to the wrist with a flexible bracelet or band. The device is a rigid tube, wider at the bottom, that encloses the entire length of the thumb and has two protrusions that extend to the wrist through which the band is threaded. When the child goes to suck his thumb it is the plastic tube that goes into the mouth. The Leaps and Bounds catalogue for Spring 2007 at page 23 also advertises individual finger guards for the remaining four fingers. One or more can be worn at a time. These finger guards are also affixed to the wrist with a flexible band or bracelet through an extension of the finger guard. These clumsy devices prevent any flexing or other movement of the thumb or encased fingers. A child wearing this device is prevented from grasping an object in his hand. The devices are advertised in three sizes to accommodate children from 3-4 years, 5-6 years and the large size, 7-15 years. It appears that a child of 5 or older could easily remove this device from his hand and a child attending school or even being seen by a peer would not want to wear this device at all.
None of the prior art finger sucking deterrents can be worn on both hands at the same time since to do so would render the child unable to anything with his hands. They all prevent free movement and grasping activity of the hand and any flexing of the finger being covered.
There is a need for a device to discourage thumb and finger sucking habits in young children. There is need for such a device that can be controlled by the child so he will wear it; one that poses no choking danger; one that does not interfere with the dexterity and development of the hand and one that can be removed and held safely and conveniently on the arm when the child engages in activities that necessitate its removal. There is a need for such a device that the child will not be embarrassed to wear and so will continue to use the device as long as needed. There is a need for a device that can be worn 24 hours a day and not hinder any of the child's activities and is comfortable during sleep. There is a need for a finger sucking deterrent device that can be worn on both hands at the same time if the need is present.